Infant care units, such as warming therapy devices (e.g., incubators, warmers, etc.) include various systems for controlling the temperature and humidity to facilitate the development of a premature infant, are known. Also, other devices for providing medical treatment or support to infants are known. In some cases, a warming therapy device may be used in connection with other devices to treat patients within the warming therapy device would be beneficial to provide the warming therapy device with the capability to releasable engage the other devices such that all engaged devices may be transported in unison.